Love In Detention
by WolvesRcool
Summary: Oneshot. Carlos is sent to detention and meets Kendall. AU, Kenlos, Slash


A/N: I haven't updated my other stories because…well I don't even know. But I keep getting ideas for stories and I just wanna write them. So I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Warning: Hateful language.

~~X~~

I was walking down the bright hallways of Minnesota High. The sun's rays shined through the many windows that lined the wall. I kept my head down, focusing my attention on the tile patterns of the floor. Each day I hope I don't have to come back to this hell. But it's always the same. When I reach my locker I notice that someone has written something.

'We Hate You' was written in permanent marker. I sighed again, no longer fazed by the hurtful words. Someone always wrote on my locker and I'm pretty sure that I know who did it. I didn't care anymore because it was like this every day. Someone always did something to remind me that I wasn't wanted here. I used to cry about it. My mom always said that it would get better but it never did.

She doesn't know all of what the people in this school put me through. I don't want her to know because I don't want her to worry. I'm pretty sure she would have a heart attack. This is the only high school that I can go to because it is the only one in this small town.

I grab the books I need go to my first class. Math. I hate math. I feel like no one ever tries to help me understand. I think they all just get some sick satisfaction from me not being as smart as them. I'm not stupid but a little help would be nice.

When I get inside I make my way toward the back and sit in the seat farthest away from everyone else. I don't have to worry about someone sitting next to me. No one ever did. I watched as other students entered the room. They all took turns glaring at me. The bell rang and the teacher finally walked inside.

As I predicted, no one sat next to me. I looked down and let a sad sigh escape from my mouth. I wondered if this would ever change, if people would stop hating me for being who I am. I wondered if I would ever be accepted by anyone other than my own family.

The teacher started writing things on the board and I zoned out. I wouldn't understand it anyway so what's the point? I turned my head to stare out of the window and saw a bird in a tree. It was sitting in a nest made of all kinds of twigs and leaves. Another bird soon found its way to that same nest and made itself comfortable next to its friend. Or maybe they were husband and wife?

I couldn't help but smile. I love nature. The way you never know what will happen and the beauty of wild things fascinates me. I wonder if animals ever judge each other like us humans. Hmm, I wonder if I would be accepted in the animal world. What kind of animal would I even be?

I was brought out of my musings by the bell that signaled the end of class. I walked out of class, only to be caught in the wave of kids trying to get to their lockers. As I was walking someone shoved me and I hit the floor. I turned around to see two boys snickering at me.

At first I was angry and I was going to shove them back but I thought better of the situation. I tried to keep my anger in check as I stood and began to walk away, only to be shoved again. I was angrier but I knew that I couldn't hit them. I stood again and started to walk at a faster pace so that they wouldn't get to me again. Sometimes, if I was lucky, I would be left alone by the two bullies.

I wasn't lucky today, as one of the bullies yanked me back by grabbing my book bag. They let me fall to the ground again. This time my head hit the ground causing me to wince from the pain. That was the last straw. My anger flared but the bullies paid me no mind as they began to walk away.

I quickly stood and grabbed the big history book out of my book bag. I wasted no time as I tossed it at the taller one, hitting him straight in the head. He grabbed the back of his head with his right hand and turned around to see me standing there.

He picked up the book and tried to toss it back but I dodged out of the way, making him angrier. He stormed over to me and tried to punch me but I side stepped it. I punched him in his gut as hard as I could, causing him to double over. By now, a crowd had formed around us, watching the fight.

The bully had begun to attack again but I was ready for him. Suddenly I was punched in the ribs. Hard. The second bully decided to help his friend. He pushed me and I tumbled into the lockers and fell to the ground. The two bullies then proceeded to kick me.

"That's what you get for trying to fight back, you fag." The first bully said as he kicked me in my jaw. "Yeah," the second bully agreed, "Don't try to be brave, fairy." Each word was punctuated with a hard kick.

No one cared about them ganging up on me. In fact, they encouraged it because no one wanted me here. The crowd quickly dissipated as the principal came into view. "Who started this?"

Oh, no. Everyone pointed at me and I wasn't surprised. I knew they would place all of the blame on me. The principal pulled me up off of the ground and handed me a pink slip. The word 'detention' was written in red across the top. I sighed, the action causing me the slightest bit of pain. My whole body hurt.

"Be happy I don't suspend you." he said before walking away. Everyone else had also left. No one bothered to help me. I grabbed my book off of the ground causing pain to shoot up my back. I walked stiffly toward the room known as detention.

When I arrived I opened the door and went to the farthest seat in the back. I was still sore from the fight but I knew that I would be fine. I looked around the dull room and sighed, this wasn't the first time that I had seen these white walls. The room had no windows and you could clearly see the drawings that people often left on the desks.

The teacher sat at her desk with a book in her hand, paying no attention to those who entered the room. I never have anyone to talk too. It gets really boring when you are by yourself all the time. I let my head drop to my desk with a dull thud. I might as well take a nap.

I was almost fully asleep when I heard the door being opened. Unable to fight against my growing curiosity, I sat up to see who it was. There at the front of the classroom was a boy who looked to be the same age as me. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell into his eyes the tiniest bit, and he was taller than me. He was looking around the room with mild curiosity.

I've never seen him before, and this is a pretty small school so he must be new. Great, another person to hate me, life just keeps getting better and better. I let my head fall once again onto the desk, only to sit back up when I hear someone sit next to me. I look over and notice that it is the new kid.

He must not have heard about me yet. Maybe this is his very first day. But if it is then how is he in detention already. He looked over at me and I realized that I had been staring at him for the past few minutes.

"Hi, I'm Kendall." He said with a charming smile. Kendall, I like that name and it suites him. I noticed that he had enchanting green eyes, and you could see his dimples when he smiled. I blushed as I continued to admire his features. "Are you alright?" Kendall asked me causing me to snap out of my reverie.

His smile had turned into a confused frown. "Um, s-sure, I'm fine. My name is Carlos." I said, trying not to be obvious about staring at him. Kendall smiled again and said, "Nice to meet you. I just moved here with my mom and my little sister. This is my first day here." So he is new here. "How did you end up in detention?" I couldn't help but ask.

Kendall smiled sheepishly and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "I couldn't find the room to one of my classes and I ended up being late." After he said that an uncomfortable silence broke out between us. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what.

"So," Kendall paused, "How long have you been here?" I smiled. "All my life, I grew up here. Why did you move here?" I asked. He looked at me for a few seconds and I thought that he wasn't going to answer. "My mom just got a new job here."

I may not be the smartest person but I was good at reading people, and I knew that he wasn't telling the truth. I wanted to know the real reason but I decided not to pry. I was going to change the subject but the bell rang.

I didn't want to leave but I knew that I had to. My next period is lunch, I wonder what Kendall has. I stood just as Kendall did and asked him. When he said lunch I almost jumped for joy. But then I remembered about everyone else. I didn't know if we should sit together.

Luckily, when Kendall insisted that he sit with me no one came over to mess with us. We spent the whole time learning more about each other. I hoped that the rest of the day would go like that but I knew that it wouldn't. I didn't want Kendall to know that I was gay because he was the only friend that I've had in a long time.

I didn't want to be near Kendall if the bullies were close by, so while he was in the bathroom I left. When I entered the halls I sighed. I felt bad about leaving Kendall but I know that it's for the best. On my way to my locker I saw them standing there. They were waiting for me and I didn't have a choice. I needed that book.

I sighed and continued walk to them. When they saw me they sneered, and I knew that they weren't done with their payback from earlier. I sighed as I let them get close to me. I couldn't fight back because I couldn't risk getting suspended. I let them punch me and push me to the ground.

It wasn't so bad, actually. This isn't the first time that they beat me twice in one day. I tried to get up but one of them kicked me back. I stayed down this time and closed my eyes prepared for the next blow. It never came and I opened my eyes. What I saw shocked me.

Kendall was standing in front of me. He was defending me. It was then that I realized how much I liked Kendall. I winced as he took a hard punch to the jaw but he didn't stop fighting. He even managed to knock one of them out.

When the other realized that he was fighting a losing battle he grabbed his friend and left. Kendall turned around and I noticed the bruise that was beginning to form on his cheek. He didn't say anything as he picked me up and took me to the bathroom.

It was awkward for a while and I was thankful that no one else was in there. Finally Kendall spoke. "Why were they beating you up?" he asked. I could hear the concern in his voice, and I was surprised that he would worry about someone that he had just met. I didn't want to tell him the truth but I thought that if I really wanted him to stay around me, I would have to tell him sooner or later.

I chose sooner. "Well, um," this was surprisingly hard so I just blurted it all out at once, "I'm gay and the kids here aren't to accepting so they make my life a living hell." I didn't look at him, too afraid of what his reaction might be. I kept my head down. I soon became aware of the hand that was slowly, gently forcing me to look at Kendall.

He started to lean forward and my eyes widened as his lips made contact with mine. I first I just sat there in shock but I began to kiss back. The kiss ended to soon when Kendall pulled away and smiled at me. I couldn't help but be confused. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I like you, a lot." I was still confused; this was a lot to wrap my mind around. "So you don't care that I'm gay?" His smile widened. "As long as you don't care that I am." I couldn't help but smile. I finally found someone that wouldn't judge me. I wasn't going to be lonely anymore. I had something better than a friend, I had a boyfriend.

The thought excited me and I jumped onto Kendall knocking him onto the floor. He grunted but I paid it no mind as I leaned in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I smiled into the kiss as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

When we pulled away I rested my forehead on Kendall's. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again." With that I knew that Kendall was undoubtedly the best thing to ever happen to me. I finally found something good and I was never going to let it go. Kendall was mine and I wouldn't let anyone else have him.

~~X~~

That didn't exactly go the way I planned for it to but tell me what you think.


End file.
